kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightverse
This article, , and all other articles in this universe (except for these two), is the creative property of MechaUltimaZero}}}| }, either directly from his mind (like pretty much the entire Midnight Syndicate), or is his interpretation/spin-off of copyrighted material for use in fanfiction, in which case this particular representation of that character/concept/whatever is his creative property. The Nightverse is a name given to a fan-made alternate reality in the Kingdom Hearts series, created by MechaUltimaZero. It's main inhabitants are the Midnight Syndicate, after whom this universe is named, and the protagonists, Damage, Inc.. Currently, it is still largely in a phase of concept development. Properties The Nightverse appears, in some ways, to be an edgy equivalent to the standard Kingdom Hearts universe, in that everyone and everything is much darker. This includes violence, profanity, and in extreme cases, adult themes. Mass murder and terrorism are rather common here, and the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed here are much more powerful than in most other realities. Therefore, worlds get most of their protection from mercenaries, the Midnight Syndicate (in exchange for obedience and enslavement of that world), or Damage, Inc. (in exchange for money or information about the Syndicate). Story The story of the Nightverse revolves primarily around the Midnight Syndicate and Damage, Incorporated. Each of these organizations has one ultimate goal, and the Chronicles of Darkness (records of the power struggle between the two and their history) states that the Syndicate plans to destroy Kingdom Hearts, turning all life in the Nightverse into Nobodies, over whom they will rule. Damage, Inc. seeks vengeance against the Syndicate for their innumerable sins. Formation of the Syndicate After Xolduc encountered Nexko, Zolgbex, and Telmuci'ixa, the quartet formed what would later be called the Midnight Syndicate. Over the years that followed, they gradually began to recruit more members, until they had a total number of twelve. They all had an X in their names for no good reason other than because it sounds cool. One of the members, Noxel, was eventually framed for treason, and executed as a result. Within the week, a replacement, Roxian, was found, therefore making the Syndicate number twelve once more. Formation of Damage, Inc. As is often the case with tyrants, the Syndicate created their own worst enemies when Juxak essentially destroyed Empire City, thus causing Alex Mercer and Cole MacGrath to form Damage, Inc. The Virus and Conduit later recruited a number of others, many of whom have at least one reason to see the Syndicate destroyed. Syndicate Civil War At some point after joining the Syndicate, Thraxganb evidently regained his heart, or perhaps created an entirely new one for himself. In any case, he developed romantic feelings for Clare, and unwilling to murder someone now dear to him, began a long and gradual process of manipulating certain other members of the Syndicate to a point where he could cause a civil war, and hopefully the "rebels", after joining forces with Damage, Inc., would have enough combined power to destroy even Xolduc, the most powerful entity the Nightverse has ever seen. Conclusion Lots of blood, murder and rape. Because we're edgy like that, > Category: } Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Nightverse Category:Realities and Universes Category:Featured Articles